


Garbanzo

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: There expecting, and Beast Boy is scared out of his mind.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Garbanzo

“I love you”, “I do”, and “I am pregnant” were the sweetest words that Beast Boy ever heard from Raven’s mouth. Each one marked a new and exciting chapter in their life together. Yet is was that last phrase that he was wrestling with at the moment. 

At first he was over the moon. He was sure that this was not in the cards for them. Between Raven being half demon, and his DNA being alphabet soup, neither one of them thought that they could ever be parents. Yet after the initial excitement and the shock, and after the first ultrasound this had become very very real.

That night he couldn’t sleep. Normally cuddled up to Raven, feeling her body against his was enough to relax him into a nice deep snooze that he would enjoy late into the next morning baring alerts or Robin’s insane training. That night was different he couldn’t get the sound of his unborn child’s heart beat out of his head, or that black and white grainy image on the monitor that the Doctor assured him was a baby. 

He slowly climbed out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping wife. A few minutes later Beast Boy was in the common room with his laptop open. The browser tabs loaded with pregnancy and parenting sites. The only thing he knew for sure that there were a lot of people that had a lot of different opinions about a lot of stuff. After about an hour Beast Boy had turned himself into 160 pounds of green, stress and panic. He needed to get outside, the room had gotten too crowded with a million worries.

Beast Boy found himself sitting on his thinking rock, the large flat one that jutted out just over the water, being underneath the sky and hearing the waves always helped clear the static in his brain. He needed to be by himself for a while even away from the woman he loved. Raven couldn’t know what he was feeling. He hated himself about how he was feeling. 

Beast Boy took a deep breath of the cool salt air. His head hung low and he said “Mom I am scared” to the water below his feet. “I have no idea how to take care of a kid, or how to take care of Raven”. The words started to tumble out. “I am going to screw this up! I got no idea how to be a father. ” The water’s only response was it continued gentle lapping against the rocky shore. But Beast Boy continued.

“My underwear has cartoon characters on them, I don’t know how to “Adult”. You got no idea how much I wish you and Dad were here.“ He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before dropping his face into his palms. "I mean Rita and Steve took me in and I will always be grateful. But Steve always seemed to be more interested in what I could do, and how he could use me instead of who I was. I was a tool, a weapon I wasn’t his son. I don’t want to do that to my kid.” 

He took in a few deep breaths trying to ground himself. "I know I need to be there for Raven, but how can I be? When she feels this off me she is going to think this was a huge mistake. I mean I am barley pulling off husband!“ 

"Garfield?” came a voice from nowhere.

“Mom!?” he jumped nearly losing his balance and falling into the bay.

“No… Wife” Raven said a blanket wrapped around her and slowly approaching him.

“Rae what are you doing up?” a new wave of panic hit him. 

“The small green thing that I use to keep my bed warm went missing so I came to find it. Now, would you like to talk to me or do you need to finish your conversation with the water?”

“Oh god how much of that did you hear?” he gasped out his voice breaking. 

“Enough” she stated simply as she sat down next to him opening the blanket and wrapping him with her.

“You’re not mad?”

Raven said nothing but slowly shook her head. Beast Boy opened his mouth and then shut it again. Two years of marriage, and almost ten of knowing each other he finally learned that sometimes he had to choose his words carefully. Cause he knew Raven could pick up on how he felt. He couldn’t hide anything from her, even if he wanted to, even if it was to protect her. He could never tell if it was her powers or those eyes of hers. Ravens eyes when they met his always seemed to calm him, push past everything to the truth could come out. 

“I want to be a dad, I am really happy that your pregnant, but I am scared that I am going to mess up our kid” he said slowly like each word was delicate and they would break if he spoke too fast.

“You are great with kids” She said pulling him a little closer, wishing he had a warmer more comfortable spot to think.

“Reading to them at the library, or playing games with them and stuff like that is easy. Rae I am just a big kid myself. The whole adult thing…I am faking it for the perks”

“Perks?” her eyebrow raised.

“Driving, Sex, Credit, Sex with you, the only difference between 15 year old me and me now is being able to reach higher shelves”

“That’s why your down here talking to your mom?” 

“I wish she was here, I wish I knew someone that been through this before, that would be able to help us. It also didn’t help that half the parenting sites I was on talked about grandparents being able to help”

  
Raven was not sure what to say. The subject of parents was almost taboo in Titans tower. The Irony didn’t escape her that she was the only one had a living parent, but she doubted her demon father would be up for babysitting. She held him a little closer. She always knew that Beast Boy felt guilty about his parents death, but now it was more. He didn’t just lose his parents but he robbed his future children of their grandparents. The fresh guilt mixed with the panic adding to the pressure at his temples.

“I am so sorry Rae, I did this to you-” he started

She placed two fingers against his lips to silence him. She then kissed him on the forehead. "It’s okay to feel scared, but you shouldn’t feel guilty about feeling scared. “ She said as her fingers found his. "I am scared too, but we will figure this out”

The words cut through his brain, and his arms encircled her. They held each other. It took a few minutes of listening the water hit the rocks for Beast Boy to find the words “I didn’t think you would be, I mean scared.” 

“You really are and idiot sometimes” She said softly. “I have a living thing growing inside me, then we have to take care of it, of course I am scared. I never thought I would be a mom” 

“You are going to be a great mom!” He said quietly “You are going to be able to teach the kids all sorts of stuff.”

“Gar I-” This time it was Beast Boys turn to reassure his wife, putting his fingers on her lips as she did before. 

“I hope I hope our baby is just like you” he said pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. After a few minutes of enjoying the closeness. “So neither one of use have any idea what we are doing, Do we?” Beast boy asked

“Not even a little bit, but we have seven months to figure it out” She said as she pulled herself into him a little tighter to ward off the chill coming off the water. "I am sure there are a few books on the subject” she said pulling a predictable groan out her husband.

Her famous muted smile formed on her lips “I will look for a few with a lot of pictures for you. I am sure that the others will want to help” 

The thought of Starfire, Cyborg and Robin helping with a baby pulled a laugh from his chest. “Garbanzo has no idea what it’s in for” slipped between chuckles.

“Garbanzo?” Raven asked with a confused smile

“The internet said, right now it’s the size of a bean”

“We are not naming it that” she said flatly. 

“So this means you’re not going to run screaming into the night because you’re having the baby of an idiot?” 

“No.” She said quietly “But I would like to get off this rock and someplace warmer.”

“We could got back to our room and celebrate?” He asked kissing her. 

Before the kiss got to deep she put her palm against his chest and reluctantly pushed him away “The Doctor said no ‘celebrating’ till my second Trimester.

Immediately Beast Boys head slumped down with a disappointed whine. 

“Let’s go ‘Papa’ we need to get some sleep” 

* * *

This has been another one that took me a long time to write and I had to come back and forth to it a few times. It’s really common to be overjoyed about having a baby but it’s okay to be scared. My wife and I went tough something very similar to this when we found out. Yet like these two, we just needed to remind ourselves that we had each other.(Also yes I might have referred to our unborn son as Garbanzo and the nickname has stuck.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/157171980469/garbanzo Feb 12th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
